


Burnt Eggs <3

by podzol2003



Category: Garfield - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abba and Aizawa are buds, Garfield enslaves goth anime dilfs, aizawa cant cook, vomit eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podzol2003/pseuds/podzol2003
Summary: Aizawa gets a new job, little does he know it may be his last ;)





	Burnt Eggs <3

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so angry rn

“Aizawa hurry up with the toast! The eggs are burnt!!” Abbacchio said in a frenzy.

“Will he notice?” Aizawa rolled his eyes, not thinking much of the mishap.

“Look, I know you’re new here, that doesn’t mean he will go easy on you.” Abbacchio shivered, memories from his first day on the job flashed through his mind.

“It’ll be fine.” Aizawa slathered the burnt eggs in ketchup, hoping that’ll hide the burnt taste.

“Smart thinking.” Abbacchio praised Aizawa.

Then it happened, Garfield bursted in. “M’ fugggin hungry!” Abbacchio grabbed the plate full of eggs and knelt down on his knees and bowed submissively. He nudged Aizawa so he followed suit, holding not a glass, but a bucket of orange juice. “Very good~” he cooed, petting the head of his subservients then snatching up the food.

All at once he let all the eggs, toast, and juice slide into his mouth. He didn’t bother to chew, he instead opted to instantly swallow everything at once.  
“What is this blasphemy??” he huffed, enraged. “These eggs were burnt.” he crossed his arms cooly, contrasting with his pissed off expression.

“S-sir.. It won’t happen again.” Abbaccio was shaking, he wet his pants in fear. Aizawa’s cool composure remained, he had no idea what was in store for him. Garfield starting hacking up, until he vomited everywhere. The two depressed goths gagged in disgust.

“You’re gonna eat all of this.” Garfield appointed. “Taste your failure”  
Aizawa and Abbaccio started spooning the vile into their mouths with their hands. As they ate they throw up so the vomit only multiplied. 

Garfield snapped both of their necks, killing both of them instantly.


End file.
